


Quiet in the evening

by kotturinn



Category: Earthsea - Le Guin
Genre: Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotturinn/pseuds/kotturinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an extra drabble for you.<br/>Not yet got the hang of confining myself to so few words but, after all,  I've only just discovered 'drabble'.  Hoping it'll be accepted in the spirit in which it is offered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet in the evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexanda (Doire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doire/gifts).



> Just an extra drabble for you.  
> Not yet got the hang of confining myself to so few words but, after all, I've only just discovered 'drabble'. Hoping it'll be accepted in the spirit in which it is offered.

He sat, of an evening, watching the flickering firelight. The life of an island wizard was not for some, being made up of small things.  
From the warp of the world  
    listening to woodland creatures, watching patterns of flight,  
and the weft of people  
    members of his household in their daily tasks, people helped by his skills,  
came the pattern of life and a garment of warmth and peace.

He kept those words from the _Creation of Éa_ in memory but with no desire for further adventure; there was a lot that was good about quiet and remaining on land.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Only in silence the word, only in dark the light, only in dying life: bright the hawk's flight on an empty sky."_


End file.
